fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Foxworth is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Jenny Foxworth prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then Dimitri will get very angry at Jenny. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Jenny! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Dimitri said angrily. Jenny bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" Dimitri asked. "Yes!" Jenny said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" Dimitri demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Jenny argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" Dimitri scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Jenny exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" Dimitri cried. "You're more selfish than Mr. Sykes! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Jenny shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" Dimitri roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Jenny, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Jenny gasped and covered her mouth. Shanti and Daisy Duck, Jenny's friends, gasped as well. Dimitri looked stunned. "No!" Dimitri gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Jenny? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal!" Dimitri shouted. "I don't care!" Jenny shouted back. That was the last straw for Dimitri. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" Dimitri shouted. Jenny ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Jenny's friends showed up and confronted Dimitri. Shanti and Daisy also confronted Dimitri. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked Dimitri. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" Dimitri shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Daisy snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Shanti said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Melody shouted. "You stinky-head!" Penny added. "You're ten times worse than Montana Max!" Babs Bunny shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Anne Marie said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Mary Test added. "You're an evil uncaring monster!" Gosalyn said. "You don't deserve to live!" Robyn Starling shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Dot Warner agreed. Jen then blasted Dimitri with her magical electric guitar and he fell back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series